Smart device has become a popular personal equipment over the past decade. It features compact volume with versatile functions so that people may receive and manage more and more information instantly. However, the improvement of wearable smart devices has slowed down, because the efficiency and operability is limited by the visible area of display screen and control buttons. Current commercialized products are designed to be wearable by scaling down a smart phone, and most of them are lack of the efficiency and accessibility of the information delivered by a wearable smart device.
Problems are indicated here and are not yet solved. First, time information is a basic and essential function to a wearable smart device. Conventional digital time may lead misinterpretation between numbers and may occupy most visible area on the display. Second, physiological parameters measured by a wearable device are usually presented in a quantitative manner with standard units, which is too obsolete for a user to learn how to interpret the meaning of the physiological parameters. Third, control buttons on a conventional wearable device are lack of ergonomic considerations and mechanical status to facilitate manipulation of information delivery.
Those drawbacks of current products hamper the diffusion and popularization of wearable devices. The present invention provides a solution to conquer those difficulties and further widens the application of wearable devices. In the present disclosure, the specific examples a device and a method for information delivery are disclosed for purpose of illustration and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.